


将来の予定

by SagaByakuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Future Plans, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaByakuya/pseuds/SagaByakuya
Summary: シリウスとリーマスは将来を話しています。





	将来の予定

**Author's Note:**

> I am not fluent in Japanese, I have studied it less than a year but I still like to try my hand at writing in Japanese. I'm getting better at it but I'm still pretty much a beginner. We have not covered casual language overly much, at least in a way that people tend to use when speaking with their friends... I have, however, made my best effort at it.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

シリウスとリーマスは散歩をしながら話しています。

夕方は静かで、きれいなのです。シリウスは笑います。シリウスとリーマスは将来を話しています。

「リーマスは何をなりたいの。」

リーマスは笑ってから座います。

「分からない。教師になりたい．．．か。」  
「本当に。」  
「うん。」とリーマスは言ってからシリウスを見ます。  
「おまえは。学校を卒業してからどうするの。」

シリウスは笑ってからリーマスを見ます。

「警察になりたい。」とシリウスは言います。  
「もうマクゴナガルと相談したの。」とリーマスは尋ねます。  
「ううん、まだしていない。もう少し調べてから相談する。」  
「そうなんだ。」とリーマスは言ってから月を見ます。

夕方は静かで、シリウスとリーマスは学校へ帰ってから寝ます。


End file.
